Bemuse'd
by Rose Thorne
Summary: Caline Bustier is excited but nervous when invited for an interview by Nadja Chamack about teaching what's become known by Paris as the Akuma Class.


**Bemuse'd**

by Rose Thorne

Disclaimer: Don't own _Miraculous Ladybug_ or make any money writing fanfiction.

Caline Bustier had hesitated when contacted by Nadja Chamack for an interview, but she realized how much good it could do for Paris to know how she worked with her class. She had learned through the request that Paris had started referring to her class as the Akuma Class, as so many of them had been akumatized. The interview would allow her to dispel some of those unfortunate stereotypes, she hoped.

So, ultimately, she said yes, and set a date.

Principal Damocles was supportive of her representing the school on a platform that was, as he put it, a bit more "reputable" than _Alternative Truth_. Apparently he had found Mme. Mendeleiev's appearance on that venue embarrassing.

At least this wouldn't be with the insensitive boor, Alec Cataldi. Nadja Chamack had a banner reputation, aside from her time as Prime Queen—and Caline couldn't judge, given her own akumization.

She wore her best professional clothing: white pants, white blazer, a collared shirt that matched her eyes, and a white tank to keep the neckline from dipping too far. Her hair she put in her normal bun, which she felt added to her image.

It was a whirlwind, being prepped with makeup, and she was taken aback a little when they redid her hairstyle, moving her bun lower and making it more ornate. But they were the experts on TV appearances, so Caline said nothing.

Her nerves were jittery when her cue came to join Nadja Chamack on set, and she was relieved to make it to the armchair meant for her without tripping on national television.

"Here with me I have Mme. Caline Bustier of Collège Françoise Dupont, who teaches the class commonly known as the Akuma Class. Thank you for joining us!"

Caline managed a smile. "Thank you. I wish people wouldn't refer to the class in that manner—they're all bright young people who shouldn't be blamed for their emotions."

Nadja smiled. "Of course they shouldn't. So many people in Paris have had the misfortune of being targeted by the terrorist Hawkmoth. Your class simply has such a high rate of akumizations, so it unfortunately leads to these things."

"Yes, I suppose so. We do have a couple students who have not been akumatized, and they serve as positive examples for the others. These students are so important, as they have a lot of love to give. It's important they learn responsibility."

"Ah, yes. We of course can't release their names, as they're minors," Nadja warned gently. "I understand you have been akumatized as well?"

Caline flushed, trying not to lose her composure. She had nothing to be embarrassed about, but it was still humiliating. "Yes. A student was unduly upset, and as I was reminding them of the love she had to share, and the forgiveness she should offer, an Akuma targeted her. I was akumatized trying to fend it off."

Nadja tilted her head. "The student was upset? What had happened?"

"Well, the student made me a birthday gift, and another student had taken a marker to it."

A shocked murmur went through the audience.

"I hope the other student faced consequences—vandalism isn't acceptable."

"I believe it's more important to teach children forgiveness and help them avoid giving in to feelings of anger."

Caline was startled by the frown that crossed Nadja's face.

"So you expected the wronged student to… just be positive?"

The way she said it sounded so… _negative_.

"That's—no. Basically, if we can serve as positive examples to people who have trouble thinking beyond themselves, we can set good examples. She could help the other student change in that way."

"I see." Nadja Chamack's voice was icy. "You expect the victim to 'suck it up,' essentially. It's unsurprising an Akuma came for her, in that case."

Caline was shocked silent.

"Have the other akumizations occurred in similar situations?" Nadja asked.

"I…"

She thought about it, running through the situations. Ivan because Kim had teased him. Kim because his romantic aspirations hadn't worked out. Nathaniel had been upset his crush had been revealed. Myléne because she'd been embarrassed about her stage fright. Alya because she had been suspended. Juleka because of the class photo. Rose because her letter to Prince Ali had been torn up. Max over video games. Nino because he'd been upset over not having a party for Adrien's birthday. Sabrina because of arguments with Chloé. Chloé because she was upset with Ladybug. Lila had been upset once by Ladybug and the other time by Marinette's accusations.

"I don't think so… All of them have been different."

"As I understand it, the mayor's daughter has been the cause of quite a few of them, and was behind the vandalism of the student's gift to you. And has never faced any punishment."

Caline felt like the chair had been pulled out from under her.

"I can't… Students are minors and I can't talk about them like this. They are entitled to privacy."

Nadja's smile was like the blade of a knife, cutting. "You expect students who have had their belongings vandalized, who have been bullied, to accept their treatment with a smile, Mme. Bustier. And that treatment just continues because _there are no consequences for the perpetrators_."

"W-we can't _force_ people to change, Mme. Chamack—"

"No, but you can make their behavior _inconvenient_ via consequences so it's in their best interest to change how they act."

"But that isn't true change!" Caline protested.

"It is to their victims!" Nadja almost shouted. She looked momentarily surprised at herself, before continuing only slightly less forcefully. "What you are doing is known as enabling, Mme. Bustier, and it is a form of abuse. Goodness, it's little wonder your class has had so many Akumas!"

Caline stood shakily. "I didn't come here to be attacked. I came here to clear up misconceptions about my class."

The look on Nadja Chamack's face was one of disdain. "Oh, you have. Just not in the way any of us expected."

The hostess turned toward the camera as though dismissing Caline.

"As you can see, Paris, there is a need for more appropriate training of teachers to handle bullies and bullying, so that victims receive the appropriate support. Perhaps we all should learn how to prevent _harcèlement moral_, in all levels of society, in an effort to help our heroes fight Hawkmoth. After the break, I'll be discussing the psychology behind helping Akuma victims with an expert—maybe she'll weigh in on this issue."

As the crew broke to commercial, Caline felt as though she might collapse. In five minutes, it had all been turned around. She had been made a villain to all of Paris. Even being interviewed by the ridiculous Alec Cataldi would have been less humiliating.

Nadja stood, looking at her with a measure of pity. "My daughter's babysitter is in your class. And she deserves better than what you've provided."

Caline could only stare, frozen, as the woman walked off-set. She was escorted off herself by a crew member, too numb to do anything but obey as she was seated in a chair away from the camera lines.

Where had she gone wrong?

Many thanks to AngeloftheQueers for the beta, and to CallMeDale for the conversation that inspired the title. Basically, Caline's been bemuse'd by becoming the news. Boom.

Fic idea inspired by a Discord conversation.


End file.
